Dear Severus
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: Severus Snape walks in on Lily during her piano session, and it embarresses her. And all the while, James Potter tries to win her over. What to do, what to do...


_Dear Severus,_

_Last night was awful, I understand._

No... Lily threw out yet another piece of parchment, with her wastebasket overflowing.

_Dear Severus,_

_When I really come to my senses,_

That's not right...

_Dear Severus,_

_Our last encounter was horrific, I know. But it wasn't all my fault!_

That sounds selfish...

Lily finally told herself that she was going to write the next letter and sent it, no matter how bad it was.

_Dear Sev,_

_I am so sorry for last night! It was my fault! Please forgive me?_

_With LOTS of Love,_

_Lily _

Lily sent the letter with her new owl that she had just recieved last week for her 13th birthday and she had returned back the next day with a note from Severus.

_Dear Lily,_

_Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have listened in on you. It was evil of me, no wonder I was put in Slytherin! Don't worry about it, Lily, I take full blame. If it helps at all, though, you sing beautifully! :)_

_Loving you,_

_Sev _

Lily smiled when she read this. She quickly wrote back.

_Dear Sev,_

_Thank you so much! And you can come talk to me whenever you want...I'm just across the building, you know :)_

_I still love you!,_

_Loving Lily _

Then Lily got out a new piece if pachment and re-inked her quill to write to her best friend.

_Dear Rue,_

_You'll never guess what happened! I was in the RoR playing a piece on the piano (Eyes Open by Taylor Swift...a new song, and you should listen to it!) and singing along. I had casted a spell on myself so that I could only hear me play, because, despite the Room of Requirment's amazingness, it doesn't block out the sound of noisy students snogging out in the halls! Well, it was just before I had started playing that the door opened and closed, only I didn't hear it. I played _Eyes Open, _as well as_ Safe and Sound _(Also by Taylor Swift) and_ My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion before taking the spell off and hearing a clapping noise._

_And guess who it was!_

_Severus!_

_Of course, I am excited now, but just at that moment, I was as angry as hell. I stood from the bench and began screaming. _

_"SEVERUS SNAPE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?_

_"I-"_

_"I WAS PLAYING ALONE, YOU DIMMWITT! DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS FOR A REASON?_

_"I was just-"_

_"LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK! I HATE YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY, POOR, AND DIRTY FACE AGAIN!"_

_At that, Severus ran out and away, and I think he was crying. I immediatally felt guilty, because I hate to see him hurt. I mean, I over reacted a LOT. I was just angry because nobody has ever heard me play before, except for my music teacher. I wasn't exactly planning to start preforming now. I sighed and put the sheet music away, and went back to the Gryffindor common room._

_James was sitting there, waiting for me on the couch, the bloke. I wish he would realize I hate his bloody guts! He was a bit smart to sit there, though, because I had accidentally left my potions book at the table in front of him. I puked a little in my mouth, then made a mental note to put my books in the girls' dorm before going to the RoR. I walked up to the table and grabbed my book._

_"Hey, Lily flower." He said. I noticed that Sirius was starring at us from across the room, smirking. Great, just great._

_"What do you want, Pothead?" I think my insult made him happier._

_"Nothing. Is it a crime to sit here and wait for my future wife?" ME? His future WIFE? EWWW!_

_"Save the wedding for your dreams, Jacob." he scowled._

_"It's James."_

_"Like I care."_

_"Is someone on their period?" I slapped him and ran up to the girls' dorm before he could realize whar happened._

_I tossed and turned that night. It was about midnight when I finally got out of bed. I pulled the muggle laptop from under my bed that I'd smuggled in with the help of James. Okay, so maybe he's good for something. Gifts are nice, but Potters aren't. _

_I carried the laptop down to the common room and sat in the chair by the fire. Nickie, my black cat (Tuney said that it was suitible for an "evil witch like me".) climbed beside me, toying with my braid. I went on multiple gaming websites to try to keep my mind off of what had happened that day, but nothing seemed to work. After about an hour, I heard someone coming down from the boys' dorm. _

_"Hiya, Little Lil." James was now breathing down my neck. _

_"What could you possibly want now, Pottner?"_

_"Potter."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Just came down for some wat-GOSH DAMMIT, NICKIE!" Nickie had pounced on top of his head and scratched up his face. I couldn't stop laughing!_

_"LILY! HELP *GASP* ME! *GASP*" The desprit plea in his voice made me laugh harder. But I took Nickie off of his head anyways, because I'm just nice. That's when I got an e-mail from Sevvy._

_Hey Lil. Will you please forgive me? -S. Snape 3_

_Then I replied yesterday and we made up! LOL not much but funny, donchya think? :) TTYL_

_Best of Luck,_

_Lily Flower_

Then Severus came in. "I'm sorry I whispered." he just shook his head and kissed me. James Potter watched in aw as I kissed back. And it was the most magical moment of my life.


End file.
